New Situations (Northern Lights)
"New Situations" is the fifth and penultimate episode of the first season in The Walking Dead: Northern Lights. It is the fifth episode in the series overall. It was written by valvedian. Plot After moving away from Oslo, the group find themselves stuck with new situations. Synopsis "Hi, I'm Øyvind." Michael pulls out his gun. "What the '''hell' do you want from us?" he asks. Øyvind laughs. ''"I wanted to ask you about something." "What?" Theresa, who clearly is distressed, says. Øyvind points at a large mall located down the road. "That mall right there; is called Torvbyen. Now I, I am the leader of it and was wondering if you would like to become a part of it." Michael lowers his gun. "How the hell are we supposed to trust you?" Øyvind laughs, and says: "How are '''we '''supposed to trust '''you'? But I mean, the only difference is that we are the once inviting you to come with us."'' Michael points at the man behind Øyvind. "Tell him to lower his damn gun, and we'll come with you." The man laughs. "Øyvind doesn't rule me. He's not the general. He is more like a president. I command myself, he doesn't. That's probably why you should come with us." Theresa shakes her head. "No. Let's go, Michael." Suddenly, Theresa falls to the ground as a cold bullet goes through her hand. Michael sees that Øyvind has pulled out a gun, and shot Theresa in the hand. "You think I wasn't serious, didn't you? Abdi, why don't you do me a favor, and end her suffering for me?" The other man, revealed to be named Abdi, walks over to Theresa. As he is about to shoot Theresa in the head with his shotgun, he is stopped by Michael. "Okay! Okay. Don't kill her, and we'll come." Øyvind smiles. "There it is! The answer that we all, plain and simply, was looking for! Now for the next question. '''Where is your base'?"'' GAMLEBYEN "If we could control this river pass, it would be easier to have a clear sight over dauingene that would try to enter over the bridge," ''Kaja says to Lars. ''"That's a smart thought. There are these ferry stops around the river here, and we could fortify them and make them outposts." Suddenly, Cassandra comes running towards them. "Where the '''fuck' did Peter go?"'' she says, with a pale look on her face. "I don't know, I didn't see him. What is it?" Cassandra points at the bridge. "The bombs are fucking gone. So is he. What the fuck is he gonna do-" As Cassandra is talking, an explosion can be seen coming from the Fredrikstad bridge, followed by a large bang. The three fall to the ground. "Holy shit..." As the explosions continue to vaporise the surface of the bridge, it collapses and falls into the river. Meanwhile, Peter is tied up next to a group of men in motorcycle outfits. One of the men sits down on a chair. "So, Peter, right? What were you and group doing in Gamlebyen?" "I... We live there." The man laughs. "No, I'm pretty sure you won't live there anymore. We, however, we will. Tell Øyvind and his black friend goodnight, cause here we come." Peter is confused by this. "Who is Øyvind?" "You know, right? Like, seriously, dude, you have to know." Peter shakes his head. "I don't have a fucking clue, '''asshat'. I don't know who Øyvind or his black friend is. Look, we just got here, me and my group."'' The man laughs. "I'm Erik. Nice to meet someone new." Erik cuts Peter's rope. He reaches for his hand. "You're wondering why we stole all your dynamite and blew up the bridge?" Peter nods. "They got Swedish friends. We're trying to cut Torvbyen's deals. Torvbyen is the name of the mall they're located in." "If anyone were to enter the centrum, what would then happen to them?" Erik looks at one of the men in his group. "You see him? He, and three others, including my wife and his daughter, was taken by Øyvind. Øyvind decided to cut off three of his fingers and feed them to his daughter, then kill my wife and the other man that was there. And, when I find him, I'll personally kill him by skinning him alive, then decapitating him." "I'm sorry... but why did he do that?" Erik looks to the ground. "To give us a clear message to stay away from him." TORVBYEN Øyvind looks out of the window. He sees smoke coming from the bridge. "Those assholes blew the fucking bridge, didn't they? How the hell are we going to negotiate with them now?" Abdi runs up to him. "Radio the swedes, man. Tell'em to go through Sarpsborg instead. I'll handle this shit," ''he says. Øyvind nods and grabs the talkie. Abdi runs down to a dark abandoned maintance room inside of the mall. Michael and Theresa are sitting there. ''"You, girl. Come with me." Abdi grabs a hold of Theresa, and drags her out of the room. "What are you going to do to-" Abdi interrupts her by saying this: "Bargaining chip. Then we'll probably kill you, afterwards, but thats just how it's gonna have to be." While Abdi is unknowing, Theresa punches him in the balls. He falls to the ground, and Theresa flees. Lars, Cassandra and Kaja is running towards the fallen bridge. They notice a band of motorcyclists in a roundabout. Kaja sees that Peter is one of them. "Guys! Don't worry! These people are good. They thought we were... someone else. Guy named Øyvind. He resides-" "Shut up." Lars and Kaja looks at Cassandra. "You got kidnapped? And you showed them the damn bombs?" Peter nods. "We were gonna use that to change the direction of a horde!" Erik suddenly begins to speak. "Hey folks. I'm Erik, and we accidentaly mistook you for being our enemies. They are for the most only one guy, him being named Øyvind. And Peter here, told me that two of your own has gone into his territory. Is this right?" Lars nods. "Fuck. It is. We gotta go get them," ''he says. ''"How do you possibly mean that we're gonna do that, now that the damn bridge is gone?" ''Kaja says. ''"We find a damn boat." Lars, Cassandra, Kaja and Peter starts to run for Gamlebyen again. On the way, they notice a ferry flosting on the riverside. "Kaja, Peter! Start it. Stop by the camp, and pick us up!" ''Lars yells. He picks up his talkie. ''"Theresa, are you there?" A male voice suddenly picks up the radio, by saying this: "The girl is gone. She's probably headed for you now. But we have a guy named Michael. Does that sound familiar to you? Oh, by the way, my name's Øyvind. What's yours?" Michelle notices Lars and Cassandra running. She opens the unfinished gate that she, Jonathan and two other men have been working on. "Get in!" "Grab your guns, and get ready," ''Lars says. ''"Get ready for what?" ''Jonathan asks. ''"'We're at war'." Deaths * Erik's wife (Confirmed Fate) * 1 unnamed Highhog (Confirmed Fate) Other Cast Co-Stars * Charlotte Frogner as Linea Trivia * First appearance of Erik. * First appearance of the Highhogs. * First appearance of Torvbyen. * The title of this episode, "New Situations", refers to how the group already has encountered new enemies and allies.